1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat for a vehicle comprising a seat cushion mounted on a longitudinal slide mechanism, a hinge arm pivotally mounted on a hinge bracket secured to a side of the seat cushion, and a seat back attached to the hinge arm, and more particularly, to means mounting the seat for preventing the seat belt from becoming jammed into the seat as the seat is moved to a rearwardly adjusted position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional front seat assemblies for vehicles provided with a seat belt, difficulty has been encountered when the seat is adjusted rearwardly to accomodate a driver or passenger. Very often the seat will be jammed about the end or tongue of the seat belt which is held in position by a cover or the like to be grasped by the user, sometimes causing the end of the seat belt to enter into the seat between the cover and the cushion of the seat. Whether this happens, or the end merely becomes jammed against the seat, the belt is difficult to grasp and to use.